Fixing Everything
by LovedBNamed
Summary: Finally, things are gonna change, for the better. Literati.r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes when she saw herself in the mirror, she couldn't breathe. No, not in the way that she thought herself so beautiful that it took her breath away….but as a reminder of how different she looked. In a bad way it seemed. Her eyes were like empty rooms, full of old memories and replacements, which made her wince when she happened to glance at a mirror.

She wanted to tear down every mirror, but Logan would think her mad, and she didn't want anymore stress in her life, along with him getting freaked out by his psycho wife.

Wife. It was such a vague handcuff-like word. She used to associate it with happy loving smiles and entwined rings, but ever since she said I-do, it's been shown as a closed door and vacant bed.

She wondered if anyone knew that Logan and she didn't sleep in the same bed anymore. She saw the sympathetic looks the maids gave her; the pitying eyes that annoyed her…she didn't want anybody to know, yet she wanted to scream it from the top of her lungs that she was stuck in a failing marriage, just so someone would save her.

She had an idea of who that could be. Well, in her dreams, as that brush-off phrase went. Yes… always in her dreams.

Jess. Jess with his brown eyes that tugged her heart and eyes into submission. Jess, the man that left, and came, and left, up and down like some type of sick rollercoaster. That was a good comparison. She always was left in a high exhilarated rush when he was near, and he always ended it (or she did, which she would ashamedly admit) too quickly, leaving her breathless, and eager for more.

But…she knew it wouldn't or couldn't happen. This was her problem and hers alone. Her mother hadn't spoken to her since her wedding, which had been a year ago. A _year._ Rory cried when she realized that her mom was no longer the person she had depended upon and loved. Again, it wasn't her mom's fault, it was hers.

Hers, her. She. Rory. All the faults go to her. Give the fucked-up life check to a Rory Gilmore, which she'll pay for the rest of her life, with more mistakes.

Emily, her ever so proactive grandmother reveled in Rory's position as a wife to a Huntzberger. She could just see her grandmother dabbing her eyes with an embroidered silk handkerchief while proudly saying, "My granddaughter married to a Huntzberger, I'm so proud of her!" and then not only getting the first cup of tea, but picking the damn flavor too.

Angry angry angry Rory.

She was a bitter 27 year old wife, with wrinkles almost about to hang at the corners at her eyes, like if they were asking permission to be there. But of course, her beauty was still intact. That was as definite as the blue sky and the ever present clocks in her foyer.

Those clocks. They bothered her most when she was alone. The continuous tempo banged with her heartbeat, and in her eardrum. Tick, tock. You're, alone.

The only good thing was that the mansion was beautiful. She didn't mind that. Of course not. The splendor of it gave her pleasure when she'd show it to her friends, and they'd genuinely coo in awe over it, commenting that it was the type of place they see famous people stay in. That was one of the ambiguous reasons she married him. Well, besides the promise of loving her forever. (Which he has not kept since 11 months ago…but who's keeping count, right?)

A tiny voice in her mind wheedled at her, and Rory clenched her fingers around the coffee cup in her hand. _Jess would've loved you forever and ever and more_.

Shut up.

Rory shook her head, and made a coughing sound in the back of her throat. The kitchen she sat in, obviously modern and contemporary, reflected the sun into her eyes. Stupid blinding iridescent revealing constant sun. All those words…describing a thing in the sky. But she hated everything right now. She felt like Medusa or King Midas, whose look or touched changed things, good or bad. Just thinking about something soured her mood. Of course, that might be because of someone…no, no don't go there.

She'd been thinking about him a lot, ever since she found that stupid box in the back of her closet. The JESS box. That box had sent her into a spin of memories, the good and bad ones. She began comparing her life now to back then, and since then, that little annoying voice in the back of her head has been taunting her. God, she was an idiot, and she didn't even know what to do to fix it.

* * *

Disclaimer- Gilmore Girls is not mine. I don't own anything that you recognize from TV. So, don't sue someone for something they don't claim to own. Capisce?

-Sigh- Yes. You've guessed it. The plot is so predictable...I should really think of something new, but the whole happily-never-happened married rory caught my interest, and well, who else to solve it then Jess?

Review, please!!

-RAR


	2. Pictures and towns

"I found a picture of her in your wallet." Accusing, tired, and sad.

"Huh." Faux imperviousness, quiet and embarrassed.

"Is that all you have to say? Huh?" Keila shook her head, and took the picture out, showing him it, as if he didn't know it existed. Of course he did, though, he put it there the day he went to California.

"Well it certainly isn't expanding our vocabulary…" He replied, distracted, eyes averted…straying back to it…and eyes locked on, like an underwater missile. He loved that photo, as sappy as it was; she was sitting on the bridge reading, and he had caught her just looking up with a sweet loving look on her face.

"And you're certainly aren't getting any tonight…" She teased, half serious, but mostly trying to lighten up the conversation because of all the topics they've had, this was the one he kept a wall worthy of a medieval castle upon.

"Darn." He tried, but failed to sound light-hearted.

"I…I have to get this question over with." Keila faltered, watching sadly as his gaze never strayed from the photo in her hand. Silence, inviting and muffling came as acknowledgment.

She tried again. "Do you….do you still…love her?"

He gently took the photo from her hand and put it back into his wallet, cravenly not meeting her eyes. Keila inhaled sharply and had to tell herself how to breathe.

"Why…did you date me, then? Did you just use me because you were trying to get over Rory?"

Jess sighed, hating hating _hating_ this. If he could rate the suckiest moments in the world, this would definitely be in the top five. Including the whole, you know, come-away-with –me thing. Good god, was that humiliating. But, in truth, yes he had. He'd met Keila a week after grieving Rory refusing him, and had jumped at an opportunity for a distraction. It was only a surprise when he found out how cool Keila was. But…well, you can guess what's next. She's no…Rory. But wasn't he glad at first…that she wasn't anything like Rory? That was the past, right?

And Rory brought back memories…if he was 17; he'd be stomping out of the room, and totally avoiding the issue. But, he'd grown up since then. Possibly.

"Shit, Keila. What do you want me to say?" He said in a typical male response that always ended in troubles. Immature Jess strikes again.

"What do you _think _I want you to say? But would it be true? No." She turned away, muttering to herself. "I shouldn't have even asked. I already knew…"

"I'm…"

Quickly she interfered. "Yeah, I know you are. And so am I. I should have never even been in this relationship."

That stung. He had hoped that she was at least happy a little bit in this relationship. But he could guess that the pain of finding out your boyfriend still loves his ex is a bit of a crusher. He knew that Keila would be gracious and nice. He seemed to always pick the nice ones after Rory…

"Do me a favor, Jess?" She asked softly then, turning and putting a hand on his arm. He looked at her, hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed, nodding. Anything to make it up to her.

"Talk to Rory." She commanded, and walked away, far away to recuperate, and move on from Jess. Leaving him to do a task he had hoped never to do.

* * *

Talk to Rory? Jeez, how could he do that? He could barely think about her without getting pangs in his chest. Hearing her voice, or seeing her…that would give him a heart attack or something. And that would mean…going to Stars Hollow, home of all personal hell and more. Damnit, this would be the last time he promised someone something without knowing what it was before-hand. Stupid promise-keeping.

And that's how he ended up at Luke's, with a duffle bag in one hand and a familiar smirk on his face. Luke opened the door for him, before he even stepped inside, blocking it

"Oh, no. You." Luke muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, yes, me." He grinned evilly, enjoying the shock of all the peoples' faces in the diner, forks hanging from their fingers. Patty was practically drooling at the mouth of all the gossip points this was worth. Everyone seemed to be horrified. Well, the ones that recognized him, anyways. The others just stared at him curiously, pivoting in their seats to take in the other townspeople's' reactions to this one young man in a leather jacket.

"YOU! NO! You're BACK!" A voice shouted from behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Taylor crossing himself, mumbling prayers, glaring warily.

His grin widened, and he looked back at Luke. A beam was on his face too. "Come on in." He said, apparently now in a good mood.

Oh, yes, indeed. Jess was back in town.

* * *

Disclaimor- Not. Mine. Except Keila. She's mine. The rest doesn't belong to me. Me. No. OWN. Got it? Good.

A/N- Review, please? Yeah. Jess, you bad boy. Using girls to get over Rory. Naughty naughty. I've found that my first chapter is always more creative and artistic than the rest of it. Why is that, I wonder? I should just stick to one-shots -sigh-

PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON. Make me happy. I like reviews. I like talking to you. I like you talking to me. Tell me if it sucks, or if you enjoyed it. Spelling mistakes? Grammer? Still working on that...I lurve Jess. He will lurve you too if you review. Hint hint.

-RAR


	3. They're back

"So…"Luke drawled out, uncomfortably shifting foot from foot in the apartment above of the diner.

"So…" Jess repeated, an amused cocky expression sliding onto his face.

"I can guess that you aren't here to make amends with the town and I'm not exactly a person whose company you enjoy. Hence, why are you here... again?" Luke felt a sick sense of pleasure when an uneasy look grew on Jess's face. _Finally. Payback._

"What can I say? Patty, the woman of my dreams calls to me, and I had to answer it."

"What, the call of the wild and psycho? You're sick."

Jess shrugged, an innocent façade oozing over his face, betraying the words coming out of his insolent mouth. "Lovesick." That was true, although for an entirely different person.

"Over…" Luke let him fill in the blank, waiting, and annoyed.

"Stars Hollow's princess." He complied, sighing.

"Ahhh, Rory." Luke nodded, understanding. Well, that wasn't a surprise, and therefore, he felt bad about what he was going to say next.

"Jess…" Luke paused, critically studying his face. "Rory's married."

Jess felt the wind knocked out of him, and he desperately tried to gain back control. "Oh, uhh…since when?" _Breathe Mariano, breathe_.

"A year ago, to Logan."

"Oh. The dick head."

"That's not what most people think. Stars Hallow is enamored with him."

Jess scoffed. "Since when do you pay attention to the town's obsessions?"

"Since Rory was involved." He bit out, already regretting letting him into the diner. Stupid sympathetic nature. It only got him into trouble.

Jess looked at the ground, and for a second, a vulnerable look overcame his usual tough persona. He guessed that he was the start of that long line of the bad type of attention being given to Rory.

Luke backtracked, feeling guilty for making Jess emotionally exposed to him. "But I heard their marriage isn't going well." He informed him quietly, knowing that if Lorelei knew he had told Jess that, she wouldn't let him inside their house, let alone her bed for months.

Jess slightly perked up, thinking of the possibilities. Rory leaping into his arms claiming him as her savior from the idiotic dickface….yeah, dream on. Then he felt disappointed because Rory deserved more than she was getting from The Royal Prickness.

"That sucks." Jess said, finally, already plotting.

_Liar_. Luke rolled his eyes and adjusted his hat. "No, you're not. You're probably already planning ways to ensnare her into your web of seduction."

Luke's face became appalled. Did he really just say 'ensnare her into your web of seduction'?

Man, he had to lay off the carrot sticks.

Jess stared at him incredulously. "What do you make me out to be, some sort of spider?"

Luke blushed. "Been married to Lorelei for too long,"

He snorted. "How you manage being close with that weirdo, I don't know."

Luke looked at him. "Says the hypocrite; with the offspring."

Jess accepted that with a curt, amused smirk. "I stand corrected."

* * *

Rory entered Stars Hallow, in her car, with a furiously determined look on her face. 

"Mom!" She hollered, watching as a familiar figure hurled itself out of the house and paused, in beautiful disbelief.

"My baby!" Her mother crooned, opening her arms dramatically, acting as if the last year of ignorance hadn't happened.

"Momma!" Rory repeated, rushing into her arms, with almost naïve indifference. They collapsed on the cold ground, only their giggling and deliriously happy bodies sustaining them.

"If you ever leave me like that again, I'll go to your house and decimate every chance of you getting coffee." Lorelei promised, smoothing Rory's hair back, and kissing her forehead with fevered glee.

"If you don't, I'll be sure to do the same to you." Rory promised back, tightening her grip.

They were sprawled on the ground until a huge dog came lumbering over and curiously sniffing the new stranger out.

"Who the hell is that?" Rory asked, staring the long haired beast in the face.

"That's Paul Anka." Lorelei introduced, grinning.

"You got a dog." Rory said, in shock. _A DOG?_

"Mommy was lonely." She offered as explanation.

"Hello, loneliness, thy cure is Luke." Rory raised her eyebrows at her mother. And then something extraordinary happened. Lorelei _blushed_. Rory gaped at her. That rarely happened, in fact, Rory suspected that the entire blushing gene had been given only to her. Lorelei smiled, a softly. "Married."

Rory inhaled sharply, hurt, stabs of pain in her chest. "Married? When?"

Lorelei fiddled with her wedding ring, bringing Rory's attention. She decided to let go of that issue until later.

She tilted her finger, and Rory examined it, nodding. "Perfect."

Lorelei cocked her head. "Where's yours?"

Rory smiled dejectedly and shook her head. She had thrown it out the window in her car, along with barely lingering feelings for Logan. "I can't be married to him, mom, it's killing me." She tucked her hair behind her ears and they got up, helping each other, and went into the house for some coffee.

"Okay, baby." Lorelei whispered, rubbing her back comfortingly, as they sat down, both of them feeling warmth and joy in making up. "Okay."

* * *

"And so, what are your plans?" Luke slyly asked Jess, chopping onions on the apartment's counter. He finished them, and put them into a batch of tuna, already making lunch for tomorrow, and then he opened his fridge, placed it on there neatly, and turned his attention to Jess. 

"Plans?" Jess inquired aloofly, but knowing exactly he was referring to.

"Oh, come on. You know exactly what I'm talking about! What are you going to do to get Rory back?" Luke entreated, a scowl making its way across his face, and he felt like he was going back in time, the whole I-know-nothing-yet-more-than-you façade that Jess excelled at.

"I'm planning on throwing a potato sack over her head and into the backseat of my car, driving her to a ditch, and dangling her over it until she swears to leave the Loser."

"Kudos for imagination." Luke said straight-faced, waving the sarcastic response off quickly. He crossed his arms, and stared seriously.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Jess nodded, smirking, but then his face softened, and got slightly embarrassed. "Whatever I can…" He muttered, so softly that Luke had to lean in to catch it.

Luke shuffled, feeling awkward, yet slightly relieved that Jess had confided in him.

"Alright." Luke nodded, and then seemed to make a heavy decision in his head. "I'll help."

Jess choked on his spit, and stared at Luke in shock. "Huh?"

Luke got defensive, his eyes narrowing. "What, I said I'd help you. Is that a problem or something? Would you rather Taylor aids you?"

Jess saw out of the corner of his eye through the window that Taylor had gone into a tizzy of polite anger, waddling along the town like his ass was caught on fire.

Luke took that as his answer. "I thought so. So back to where we started, what are you going to do to get Rory back?"

But before Jess could give his tentative answer, an exhilarated Lorelei rushed into the diner, screaming.

"She's back! She's back! My baby is back! She's-oh, you're here." Lorelei stopped mid-sentence, staring at Jess in deflated energy.

"Hello Lorelei." Jess greeted, sheepishly giving a look to Luke.

"Ummm…" Luke hummed, uncertain of whether the glare on her face was directed toward him, or Jess. _Most likely both_.

"Lukey, darling. Why didn't you inform me that Jess was back?" Lorelei shot out through bared teeth that was supposed to resemble a smile, but ended up with a fierce look.

"Uhhhh…" Luke slurred, furtively eyeing the stairs to his old apartment for escape.

"Oh, no, baby," She purred, "You're not getting outta this one."

Luke actually looked rather stricken, and Jess felt a brief sense of sadistic entertainment, until the glower was jerked to him. Then he was inching to the diner door, old habits recapturing him.

But then he saw Rory saunter her way towards his vicinity and he stopped, and she kept going, her eyes on everything else but him, as if her own body was unconsciously trying to prevent her from seeing him. However, her eyes eventually saw him, and widened dramatically, and kept migrating towards him like some magnetic pull.

He stayed inside the diner, and backed up from the door.

She entered, eyes only on him, until she smiled; a soft, hesitant smile that untied everything that he had firmly locked away in his heart.

"Hello Dodger." She saluted, a dark colored blue in her eyes, different from the pale blue he was used to, greeted him.

"Hello, Rory."

"Rory and Jess, the later years; part two." Luke muttered under his breath. _Here we go again._

_

* * *

_

_A/N-_

_Oh guys! Thank you so much for reviewing. It made my day to come home from school and then see some encouraging little notes of happiness in my inbox. So thank you so much._

_Disclaimor- Gilmore Girls is not mine, never was, never will be. Neither are the characters, the town, the anything that is Gilmore Girls. However, the plot of this story is my own, and I will be rather pissed if it is taken. But anything but, that not mine. I don't claim it as mine. _

_I thank_

_ChrnosMiko- You are amazing, thanks for editing. See you Wednesday in Orchestra. Yes, I am a sick sick evil girl. You love me anyways._

_Kathi-ryn- Haha, as do I. I am a pure literati lover. Anything else doesn't settle right with me. Thank you for reviewing._

_Curley-Q- I think you are totally rad for reviewing so many stories! I see you everywhere, when I read a story, you've already gotten to it first. Thank you for reviewing._

_Nobody- Thank you for the kind words, I hope you do. Thank you for reviewing_

_LoreLukealways- Lol, I couldn't have it any other way. I also think Lorelei and Luke were perfect for each other. Haha. Yep, the town still doesn't like Jess. But we still do, don't we? A rather passionate disliking for Rory's actions! I was surprised! But, well, I couldn't have the Gilmore Girls hate each other for long, although there are still somethings that need to be settled. Thank you for the review._

_Andra-ggfan- yep, he's back. I feel like I should be saying that in a creepy voice with a staticky tv behind me.Thank you for the review._

_XoXoLiteratiLoveroXoX- Thank you for the review! Haha, I hoped it would be._

_Murgy31- Thank you! I did, lol._


	4. Bridges and Cookies

They all stood in the diner awkwardly.

Jess smiled at Rory, a gesture that surprised her. She wasn't used to Jess being so free with his emotions, and delighted in the way his face lit up.

"Want to sit down?" Rory asked him, a sweet responding smile curving on her lips.

Lorelei watched this in silence, shocked at the interaction between Jess and Rory.

"I thought they hated each other." She whispered to Luke, all hissy-fit signs vanished.

Luke shrugged innocently. "I don't know anything."

Lorelei narrowed her eyes at him, but then held back saying anything, instead choosing to leave the area, Luke in tow, to give them some privacy.

"Sure." Jess said, scanning the room. "Where?"

"Never mind." Rory shrugged. "Let's go for a walk, to the bridge instead."

Jess, amused, nodded, and held the door open for her as they walked out together.

Uncomfortably, they glanced at each other while walking, wondering what each was thinking. After 10 minutes of complete silence, they arrived at the bridge and sat down, facing the water, dangling their legs over the side.

This continued on, until Rory shifted uncomfortably and fell in with a sharp shriek, splashing Jess, who immediately jumped in to check whether she was hurt.

She stood up, soaked and thoroughly embarrassed, and climbed back onto the bridge and lay down. Jess waded to the side and collapsed with a sigh.

"Well, you haven't changed." Jess chuckled, eyeing Rory's sopping self.

"I guess not." Rory allowed, and then the annoying discomfited silence overcame them again. They could hear the crickets and animals surrounding the area, which at the moment annoyed them, instead of the usual well-received tranquility.

"Ugh! I can't take this!" Rory shouted in frustration, causing Jess to turn to her in surprise and then astonishment when she leaned over and kissed him.

Oh, so that's what that tension was. Sexual tension. Jess mused, as he cupped her face with his hand and pulled her closer, so their torsos were pressed together. Rory dominated the kiss, which was an interesting change, due to the past submissive nature in kisses they had shared before. She climbed onto his lap and aggressively kissed him, leaving him breathless in the surge of arousal. And the fact that they were both soaked to the bone helped as well. It was nice to see that even after all this time; their attraction to each other hadn't diminished.

In fact, if anything, it increased due to the fact that Rory was now experienced and seemed to have pretty good idea of what to do in these situations. But if he didn't stop her, from the way they were going at each other, they would probably end up having sex on the bridge. Jess smirked into the kiss. Sex on the bridge, that didn't sound that bad in fact-

Then Rory pulled away, throwing herself onto the bridge.

"Oops…I shouldn't have done that." Rory gasped, covering her face with her hands.

"Are you _serious_?" He said incredulously, gaping. "You can't do that to me!"

Rory looked at him shame-faced, and winced. "Sorry."

Jess groaned and fell back, "I give up." He announced to the sky.

"Jess, I'm still married." She sheepishly said. Jess looked at her, giving her a No-_Really?_ sarcastic look he had mastered at age seven.

"I can't do anything yet. Divorce…I got to get one." She muttered to herself, not caring that she sounded so lackadaisical about a decision that was considered life-altering.

_Yet._ Jess enthused over that one word. Finally, things were looking up for their relationship.

* * *

"Tell me." Lorelei growled, shoving a …cooking…thingie into his side. 

"Put my spatula down." Luke berated, snatching it from her, and sighing.

"Come on! I know you know something! Sharing is caring." Lorelei cooed, moving him into a comfy chair. Damnit, she'd seduce it out of him if she needed to.

"And silence is golden." Luke muttered, relaxing into the chair with another exhausted sigh.

"Come on, baby." Lorelei prodded seductively, sliding herself into his lap and running graceful fingers through his hair. Luke, although knowing what she was up to, still enjoyed the caress. Lorelei knew that he rather loved physical comfort (contrary to his sarcastic stoic nature that suggested that he didn't), and used it as a weapon.

"Jess is trying to get Rory back." Luke finally divulged, and winced when her hand pulled his hair.

"WHAT?" Lorelei gawped, "but she's _married_. You can't get someone who's already committed to another! Hello, it's illegal!"

Luke cringed, "Yeah, but we all know that Rory's gonna divorce Logan the asshole." He scoffed, and cowered at the angry look on Lorelei's face.

"He can't just do that. Rory doesn't-"

Luke interrupted her, gently. "But baby, you don't really know _this_ Rory, do you? She's changed a little. You don't know exactly what she wants anymore. Maybe she does want Jess now. Besides, Jess isn't who he used to be. He could be good for her."

"Jess? Good for Rory? Are you kidding me? All Rory needs is me. She and I were fine before all these assholes came up and ruined her." After the last word, she clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at Luke, stunned.

Luke stared at her solemnly, taking her hand from her mouth and holding it. Then, as the tears welled up in Lorelei's eyes, and wrapped an arm around her and let her curl up with him and cry.

"I just want my baby back." She whimpered into his shirt.

He comforted her, rubbing her back and running her fingers through her hair. "I know, Lore, I know."

* * *

"So what have you been reading lately?" Rory asked Jess, leaning around him to check out his back pocket for a book. 

Jess's mouth fell open. "Did you just check my ass out?"

Rory gasped indignantly. "I did not! I was-"

"You so just checked my ass out! I saw you! Admit it; you think my ass is sexy." Jess smirked, leaning towards her and breathing the last words into her ear.

Rory lost all thoughts, staring into space as Jess continued his tirade.

"In fact, you think everything about me is sexy, you love the way I say your name, the way I walk, the way I kiss you, the way I read to you…" He continued, huskily, enjoying seeing the goose bumps that appeared on her shoulder.

Before he even knew it, she was straddling him and staring down at him with a sensual look on her face.

"Maybe I do. But how about you admit something?" Rory teased. "You love the way I say your name, the way I walk, the way I kiss you, the way I read to you, the way I argue with you and the way I seem untainted."

Jess, who at the moment was dealing with a little problem called being aroused, was a bit distracted, to say in the least.

Realizing his problem, she raised herself off of him and walked away, a smug smirk playing along her features.

Jess wolf whistled, and her laughter lingered in the clearing as she disappeared from his awestruck view.

"Damn."

* * *

Later in her room, Rory freaked. She felt like she was doing something wrong; being too forward with Jess, while being married to a different man. Was it really bad of her to want Jess, when her marriage was crumbled like a cookie? 

Speaking of cookies…

Rory climbed off her bed (which she had made into a little nest on which she pondered upon) into the kitchen. To her surprise, her mother sat at the table, vacantly swallowing Chips Ahoy chocolate cookies. Rory sat down next to her, staring curiously. Lorelei nudged the package towards her, and Rory took a cookie and munched on it.

Finally after what seemed an hour, Lorelei spoke up. "I realized something today."

Rory's interest was piqued. "What?"

"You're not 17 years old anymore. You've grown up. And I no longer have any control over your life." She said, glancing at the cookie in her hand.

Rory lowered her eyes morosely. "Yeah, I have grown up."

Lorelei sighed, "I hate it."

Rory sank into the chair, and then Lorelei wrapped her up in a hug. "I want my mommy back."

Lorelei made a watery smile. "You got her."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this update is so late and lame. Well, let's just say that every time I opened this up to write it I was like "ehhh...don't feel like it." 

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not of my property, and I don't claim it. Anything that you noticed from a commercial or whatever, it's not mine. The cookies, Chips Ahoy, aren't mine. The only thing that can be called mine are some books, my ipod, and my guitar, and well, duh the computer. What's the point of suing me for something I'm not claiming as mine? You don't see me going around saying, bitch, that ain't yours! You're goin down! So, I no own, you no sue.

Thank you so much guys, for those reviews. They made me happy! I'd get one and smile.

So to acknowledge them...

Curley-Q- Thank you for the review! Yeah, I was so upset when they did! I didn't even know that they had ended it until like three monthes later, so you can imagine my shock to find out one of my favorites shows was done!

Chrnos-Miko- Ehehehe...and so I did it again. What can I say? I'm impatient. But do me a favor and edit it for me? I'll send it to you umm when you're on next. Love ya, darling.

Lor-Lukealways- Yeah, I know. I mean, I respected her opinion, and thought it was sweet that she was waiting for Rory, but I was like, just marry him already, damnit! Lol, I actually, and this makes me sound like a horrible author, had totally forgotten about Logan! I was like, crap, she's right! I do have to make him come to Stars Hallow. Unless I make him uhhh accidentally...fall off a cliff, lol. Thanks for the review.

helaluvE- Thank you! I thought it would be cute as well. Thanks for the review.

Good2Know-Awwww, you make me blush with your kind words. Lol, yeah Jess is pretty irresistable. In fact, if he came up to me in a little town, and started to harass me, I would totally jump him. Lol. Thank you for the review.

Squealing.Lit.fan- Haha, don't worry I do that allllll the time. My family thinks I'm insane for laughing at a screen. I'm glad to have made you laugh. :) Thank you!

You guys are awesome.

Review and I'll wish you guys wonderful Milo-filled dreams. ;)

-RAR


End file.
